Invasion
by method's girl 82
Summary: The story of Sydney Heyman and the invasion of the WWF - Complete
1. Just the begining

Author's note: This is set before ECW reformed and joined this whole Alliance thing, but the WCW part is still there. I have a good idea of where I'm going with this, but it's still kind of sketchy right now, so tell me what you all think and we'll go from there I guess. Sydney is the only original character that I know of right now. Thanks ~R.G.~  
  
  
" Boy J.R. it sure is going to be an exciting night on Raw." Paul Heyman said from the announce booth at ringside.   
  
" Yes it is Paul. In the main even we have Kurt Angle vs. Booker T for the WCW title, in what should be a real slobber-knocker."   
  
" You bet! And I'm sure the illustrious Shane McMahon will be out here with Booker too."   
  
They went about their normal run-down of the matches that were already signed for the night and started into the first match, X-Pac vs. Billy Kidman.   
  
About an hour and a half into the show Lance Storm and Mike Awesome were taking on Kane and Chris Jericho. Suddenly a roar came over one part of the crowd and two figures were seen jumping over the barricade.   
  
" That's Tommy Dreamer and Rob Van Dam!!" J.R. said shocked. " Those guys were from ECW!!   
  
As J.R. said that, Dreamer and RVD attacked Jericho and Kane. Tazz, Rhyno, the Dudleys, Raven and Justin Credible came down the ramp and got into the ring and stood toe to toe with the other four men. The ECW theme song wrung threw the arena as another figure came down threw the crowds and over the barricade.   
  
Paul said nothing as he watched the curly black haired, tall woman dressed in a black skirt, heels, and a tight ECW shirt come over the barricade also. She started up the steps to the ring and as she stepped on the apron, RVD and Dreamer held open the ropes for her. She stood in front of the four and looked at the other six. They looked at her as she smiled and they all smiled back as she gave Justin Credible and the rest hugs.   
  
" J.R. live this moment." Paul said as he threw off his headphones and left the announcing booth.  
  
She went over and called for a microphone and snatched it away from Lillian Garcia as soon as she offered it then held open the ropes for Paul as he went through. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they walked into the middle of the ring, amongst the 10 men in the ring.   
  
" For those of you who don't know who this beautiful lady is, this is my daughter, Sydney Heyman. The one ultimately responsible for what you see before you. The reunion of the Tribe of Extreme." Paul said, as some of the crowd cheered while the others just sat there in shock. " For the past few months Vince, I have been waiting for this exact moment. You stole our concepts, our talent, and now our TV network. We decided to take back what is rightfully ours." he said, handing the microphone off to his daughter.  
  
" That's right dad. This should all be ours. All ECW's!!" she said pointing to the entire arena. The fans cheered louder. " Vince McMahon is a thief. He stole my father's company, so now we've decided to come destroy yours, with the help of some of our friends of course." She said smiling at the men behind her. "For months my father has been on the inside. Finding all out all of McMahon's secrets. We know the way you work Vince, and now we can use that against you." Sydney handed the microphone back off to her father.  
  
" That's right Vince. All this time, ever since you hired me, hell ever since you hired the first one of us we've been finding things out about you. We've been planning this for quite a while, and now the hard work and waiting will finally pay off." Paul said. " How did we do it you might be asking? Well we used our resources and found someone very willing to help us in our little venture. In fact, I think she's in the arena right now." He finished. The lights went out and a figure stepped out onto the back lit stage. The music hit, but the lights stayed down.  
  
" That's Triple H's music." J.R. said at ringside. The lights came up to reveal Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, walking down the ramp ever so smugly. She entered the ring as Credible and Dreamer held open the ropes for her. She walked by Sydney and gave her a smirk. Sydney glared back as Rhyno touched her shoulder, telling her to stay back. Paul handed Steph the microphone and she began talking.  
  
" That's right. I've decided to help Paul get back ECW. We're going to hurt you in the way it will the most, by taking your company from you." Stephanie said. " And I'm going to be here, every step of the way." She said, as the ECW theme came through the arena once more, and the group left the same way they came, through the cheering crowds.  
  
At ringside J.R. sat in shock, as the only words he could say were, " My god they want to destroy the WWF!!"   
  
  
  
  



	2. Confrontations

Sydney sat down on the bed in her hotel room and just enjoyed the silence for a few minuets. It had been a long few days and she was glad it was almost over. Her father and most of the guys went out partying and she decided she wanted to get some rest. She fell back onto the plush bed and yawned when someone knocked on her door. She got up and answered the door.  
  
" Hey, your dad told us that you came back to the hotel room. I thought I might come and keep you company." Terry said from outside the door. Sydney smiled and grabbed his arm and drug him into the room. They took each other into a tight hug and Sydney put her head on his shoulder.   
  
" God I missed you." She said, not wanting to let go of him.  
  
" I missed you too." He said, kissing her head. She let go of him, took his hand and went back and sat on the bed. He sat down beside her and she put her arms around him and made him lay down on the bed. " Syd, what if we got caught?" he said.  
  
" We won't get caught. I have this room all to myself." Sydney said, smiling.  
  
" Oh, how did you get so lucky?" he asked. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly and she kissed back. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sydney got up and answered the door.   
  
" Go in the bathroom." Sydney whispered, nodding to the bathroom. Terry got up and quietly went into the bathroom and shut the door. Sydney then opened the front door.   
  
" Hello Sydney." Stephanie said, standing outside the door.  
  
" Hello Stephanie. And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." Sydney said, gritting her teeth through a phony smile.  
  
" Well, are you going to ask me in, or are you busy?" Steph asked.  
  
" Oh, no, come on in. How rude of me not to ask." Sydney said as Stephanie walked past her, into Sydney's room. Steph looked around and smiled.  
  
" Well, it's not as nice as my room, but I guess it's not bad." She said, taking a seat on a near bye couch.   
  
" Well, I'll do my best." Sydney said, sitting on the bed across from Steph.   
  
" I thought I saw Rhyno come in here." Steph said.  
  
" Terry? Oh, he's just an old friend, just checking up on me for the night. Dad told him that I came back here, so he thought he'd stop by."   
  
" Oh come on Sydney. I didn't see him leave. You know, your father would flip if he found out that you've been having an affair with a married man." Stephanie said. Sydney felt her heart start to pound in her throat, but she knew she had to stay calm. She and Terry had come too far and had to good of relationship to fuck it all up now.   
  
" Steph, don't start things you can't finish." Sydney said. How dare Steph come in and start accusing her of doing such things, even if they were true.  
  
" Oh, how do you know I can't finish it?" Steph said, standing up. Sydney stood up and looked at her.  
  
" Listen to me. Your father may have once said to never cross a McMahon, but you should learn right now. You better never fuck with a Heyman, because you will pay." Sydney said. " Now get the fuck out." She said angrily. Stephanie flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted out the door. Sydney sat back down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Terry carefully opened the door and walked over to Sydney and sat down beside her. She looked up at him and Terry leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and took her into his arms.  
  
" It's okay baby. Everything will be all right, just calm down. Steph's a bitch anyway." Terry said, trying to be comforting.   
  
" Dad was so excited when she told him that she'd help us out. I knew she was trouble Terry. She just wants ECW to be her big play toy. Dad and I have worked hard to make ECW what it is. Respected, admired, revered, and now one little bitch wants to come and belittle it just because she has some cash. I'm not going to let her do that to us Terry."   
  
" And neither will I." Terry said, holding her. He knew when Sydney put her mind to something that there wasn't anything that could get in her way that would stop her. He just wondered if Stephanie really knew what she was in for.  
  
  



	3. Suspicions

" Sydney, sweetheart, you in there?" Paul asked knocking on the door. Sydney sat up straight and pulled the sheet tight around her bare shoulders. She looked at Terry, sleeping soundly beside her.   
  
" Fuck." she said quietly. " Yeah hold on Dad, I'm not dressed yet." She yelled. Terry woke up and sat up.   
  
" Bathroom, right." he mouthed quietly. Sydney nodded as she handed Terry all his clothes and pushed him into the bathroom. He turned around and they kissed again and she shut the door. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt and went to the door.  
  
" Sorry Dad." Sydney said, opening the door to see her dad and Stephanie.  
  
" Oh that's okay, it's still kinda early. Steph just thought it we should stop by and see if you wanted to come to breakfast with us." Paul said cheerfully. Steph just stood there and smiled.  
  
" Nah, that's okay. You two go ahead and go. I already ate breakfast." Sydney said, trying not to deck Stephanie right then and there and wipe that smug look right off her face.   
  
" Oh, okay then. We wanted to have a meeting about 11:30 down in this meeting room downstairs. I think we told everyone else." Paul said.  
  
" Oh, but we forgot Rhyno. Could you tell him for us Sydney." Steph said, still smiling.  
  
" If I see him I sure will." Sydney said nicely.  
  
" Good, oh wait, Rob too. But him and Terry are in the same room, they just didn't answer the door. Probably partied too hard last night. Just make sure they're down there, okay Syd?" Paul said.  
  
" Sure thing Daddy." Sydney said as Paul gave her a kiss on the cheek and then turned with Stephanie and walked down the hall. Sydney shut the door and leaned against it. Terry came out in a pair of jeans and walked over to her. Just then another knock was heard at the door. Sydney jumped and looked through the peep hole. She sighed and opened the door.  
  
" God Rob, scare the shit out of us." Sydney said as she opened the door and he came in.  
  
" Well if you two wouldn't fuck until four in the morning and then not wake up until 10:30 when everybody's up." Rob said chuckling.  
  
" Shut up." Sydney said laughing. She sat down on one of the beds beside Terry and Rob sat on the couch across from them.  
  
" I saw the Princess made her presence known this morning." Rob said. " That's a horrible thing to wake up to."   
  
" No shit. She came by last night too. God I didn't have a half an hour of piece." Sydney said chuckling to herself.  
  
" What did she want last night?" Rob asked curiously.  
  
" Nothing but to cause trouble. She saw Terry come in here and she started saying shit. I set her straight and she just left." Sydney said.  
  
" So you gave her the 'Never fuck with a Heyman' speech?" Rob asked.  
  
" It was better last night. She deserved a Golden Globe or something for last night. But it obviously did no good." Terry said, scratching his head.  
  
" She was asking me all these questions about you." Rob said.  
  
" Did you tell her about our relationship?" Sydney asked, pointing to her and Terry.  
  
" God no! Do you think that I would do that to two of my best friends?" Rob said, shocked that she would even think that he would rat them out.  
  
" No, no. But the way she acted last night. I donno." Sydney said confused. Stephanie had to have heard it from somewhere. " I just hope she doesn't go too far."   
  
  
  
  



	4. Meetings and Mergers

Sydney entered the meeting room and saw Stephanie, her father and Shane all sitting at a table together talking.  
  
" Sydney, we were just waiting on you." Paul said, pushing out the chair beside him.  
  
" I thought you said the meeting didn't start until 11:30. Thanks Dad." Sydney said, sitting down.   
  
" Well, we wanted to come down and talk to Shane about his idea to merge ECW and the WCW." Paul said.  
  
" And you didn't come and get me."   
  
" We didn't think you'd be interested." Stephanie said.  
  
" Listen. I've been involved in ECW since it was started. I deserve to know what the hell is going on." Sydney said angrily.  
  
" Syd just calm down, Shane was just telling us about his idea. Continue on Shane." Paul said, trying to calm his angry daughter down.  
  
" Okay Paul. I was thinking we should combine the two to make an even bigger and better organization. I know some of the old ECW guys have moved on and you couldn't get in touch of some of them, and the same thing goes for WCW. If we do this, we can combine our efforts and hit the WWF from all fronts." Shane said. He looked at Paul and Sydney and they looked at each other.  
  
"It seems like a good plan." Paul said.  
  
" Whatever you think Dad." Sydney said. She really didn't feel like arguing with her father today. " Maybe we should talk to some of the guys about this. I'm sure Tommy and Rob would have their own opinions about this too."   
  
" They're all for it." Stephanie said, interrupting. " We talked to them this morning."   
  
Sydney sighed and nodded her head. " Okay then, I guess there's nothing I can do but agree." She said. " But next time, I would like to know about this kind of thing before it's brought up to anyone else. I'm just as much a part of this company as my father, or you Stephanie." Sydney said.  
  
" We'll fill you in better next time." Paul said rubbing his eyes.  
  
" That's all I ask." Sydney said as the wrestlers start to file in. She watched as Terry walked into the room and she sighed.   
  
" Hello gentlemen. You may be wondering why we called all of you from ECW and WCW into this room all at once." Shane began.  
  
" We want to merge ECW and WCW together, to take on the WWF. We want to prove to them that you all are superior athletes and deserve the recognition that the WWF Superstars receive." Stephanie said, almost interrupting Shane.   
  
A few various 'Yeahs' and 'Wahoos' were heard and then a final vote was taken. Everyone wanted the merger completed. The meeting adjourned a half an hour later, and everyone spilled out into the hallway of the hotel, excited chatter heard from all around. Paul looked at Sydney rubbing her neck and went over to her and started rubbing it for her.  
  
" Thanks Daddy." she said smiling as her father massaged her aching neck.  
  
" You're looking kind of worn out today Syd. What's up?"   
  
" Oh, it's nothing Daddy." she said relaxing for the first time in what seemed like days.   
  
" It doesn't seem like nothing."  
  
" It's just the whole reunion, and the thing with WCW now. I just need some more sleep. I didn't get too much last night." she said smiling. Who could sleep with a 275 lb. guy on top of you.   
  
" Maybe you should just stay here and not come to the arena tonight. It's just Smackdown, we're going to wait until RAW to do the whole WCW thing. In fact, I order you to stay here and get some rest. I need my daughter up there helping us at one hundred percent." Paul said.  
  
" Yeah, that's a good idea dad." she said, yawning. Paul gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at her.  
  
" You go on back up to the room. I'll take care of everything down here."   
  
" Okay. I'll see you later." she said, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the conference room to find Stephanie waiting on her.  
  
" So Sydney, cutting out of the show tonight. I thought you said you wanted to be part of ECW." Steph said.  
  
" Steph, I'm more a part of ECW than you'll ever be." Sydney said as she just kept walking to the elevator.  
  
" We'll see about that." Steph said smiling as Sydney entered the elevator. " We'll just see about that."   
  
  



	5. Together at last

Sydney walked to her room and sat down in one of the chairs. She sunk back into the chair and closed her eyes. She was just about to drift off as a gentle knock was heard at the door. Sydney got up slowly and answered the door to see Terry standing on the doorstep, looking at the cell phone in his hands.  
  
" Terr, you okay?"   
  
" It finally happened." he said, his head still down.  
  
" What finally happened?" she asked as she guided Terry into her room and sat him down on the couch.  
  
" Veronica called me. She wants a divorce." Terry said, looking up at Sydney. She put her arms around him and he hugged her back.  
  
" You gonna be okay?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah, I think so. I guess this means we can be together then eh?" Terry said looking at Sydney.   
  
" Yeah, I guess so." Sydney said. She looked at Terry and brushed one of the dark brown strands of hair out of his eyes. " Is this what you really want?"   
  
Terry sat there on the couch for a few seconds. " Yeah. I love you Sydney, a lot more than I ever loved Veronica. Now we can be together, and we won't have to worry about Veronica or anyone else."   
  
" No more worrying. That sounds good to me." Sydney said, kissing Terry softly. " I love you."   
  
" I love you too."   
  
  



	6. Disturbing Happenings

The ringing phone woke Sydney up from a peaceful sleep. She rolled over and put her face into the pillow beside her that still smelled like Terry's shampoo. She smiled and held the pillow close. The phone wrung again and she finally picked it up.  
  
" Hello."   
  
" Syd, it's Rob."  
  
" Hey Rob, what's up?"   
  
" Terry's at the hospital, Jericho got him with a tire iron at Smackdown." Rob said quietly.   
  
" No. Why?"  
  
" Nobody knows. Terry's unconscious, they said he had internal bleeding and some broken ribs. They said it could have been worse. Come down her Sydney. He needs you."   
  
" What hospital are you at?" Sydney said.  
  
" St. James. He's in room 432."   
  
" I'll be there as soon as possible." she said as she hung up the phone and slipped her shoes back on, grabbed her room key and purse and ran out of the room to go catch a cab.   
  
  
  
Twenty minuets later she arrived and ran to room 432. She walked in to see Terry in the hospital bed, hooked to various monitors, with her dad, Rob and Stephanie sitting beside him. They all looked at her as she came in.  
  
" Sydney, it's nice to see you made it. What took you so long?" Stephanie said.  
  
" The fucking cab is what took me so fucking long Steph. How is he Dad?"   
  
" Like Rob said on the phone, he's got a few broken ribs, internal bleeding, but that's been stopped thank God. He still hasn't woken up yet." Paul said.  
  
Sydney looked him over and took his hand as she sat down beside Rob.  
  
" Do we know why Jericho attacked him?"   
  
" No clue." Rob said.  
  
" There's got to be someone who saw what happened."   
  
" No one. Not even the camera guys or anything. This was a total sneak attack."  
  
" Why him?" Sydney said, trying to keep her emotions in check.  
  
" Again, no clue. Damn it. If he could just wake up then we'd at least have some idea of what happened." Rob said.   
  
" Well, I'm going to go call Shane and see if they've found anything out." Paul said, getting up and walking out the door.  
  
" So when are you going to tell them about how you called Jericho and told him to do this?" Stephanie asked, looking at Sydney.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You heard me. I heard Jericho talking about how you called him and told him to take out Rhyno here for you. From what I heard, you had a whole list of people you wanted him to take out for you. I think he said you were next Rob." Stephanie said, quite matter-of-factly. Rob looked at Sydney.  
  
" Is that true Sydney?" Rob asked.  
  
" No, it's not." Sydney said.  
  
" Remember Rob, you're next." Stephanie said. " God only knows what she'd have him do to you."   
  
" Shut up Stephanie, you know that's a lie. You just want this whole company for yourself."   
  
" Your just mad that someone caught on to your little plan. I can't believe you'd do this to your own father. Just look at Terry. Poor guy, just to think. He loved you too." Steph said, brushing a hair out of his face.  
  
" Don't you fucking touch him." Sydney said angrily.  
  
" So what did it take to get Jericho to do it? A quick fuck maybe? Or was it money?" Stephanie asked.  
  
" You fucking traitor. You're probably sleeping with Jericho behind our backs." Rob said in shock as Paul walked into the room.  
  
" What!?" Paul said angrily.  
  
" No, it's a lie Dad. You've got to believe me."   
  
" Some of the things that I heard Jericho say all pointed to Sydney, Paul. Look at what she's done already. She wants this all for herself." Stephanie said.   
  
" NO! You're lying!" Sydney said standing up. Rob tried to grab her, but she slipped just out of his reach.  
  
" Sydney, how could you do this? How could you betray everything we worked so hard for?" Paul asked.  
  
" I didn't Daddy. I swear to God I didn't." Sydney said.  
  
" How can I believe you when one of your best friends is in the hospital and all the evidence we have points to you? Sydney, I..I can't believe this." Paul said.  
  
" I didn't do it Daddy. I didn't."   
  
" It's done now. Just go back to the hotel. I don't want to see you."   
  
" But Terry..."  
  
" Don't you think you've already done enough for him?" Stephanie said. Sydney stormed out and went back to the hotel. She knew this was just the beginning of Stephanie's little game, but she was determined to end it.  
  
  
~Author's note.... hey guys!! Tell me what you think so far...I hope you like it. It's a little different then what I originally wanted, but it works. PLLEEEEAAASSEE review...I'm becoming a review junkie...hehehehe...TTFN R.G~  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The truth comes out

Syd went up to her room and gathered her clothes, throwing them into her suitcase and other bags. She looked at the bed and grabbed the pillow that Terry had slept on and smelled it one last time. She tugged the pillowcase off and stuffed in her carryon bag.   
  
She went to the desk and grabbed a pen and paper.  
  
Dad,   
  
I went home. I know you don't want to see me right now. But I swear to God that I didn't do anything. Terry is my best friend, and you know that. I'd never hurt him.  
  
Sydney  
  
She walked out and down the hall to her father's room and put the note under his door, then went to check out and get a flight back to Philadelphia. (A/N: I know Paul really lives in New York, but for the sake of argument, they live in Phillly. It is FICTION after all :)   
  
  
Back at the hospital...  
  
" I heard Jericho say something about Sydney, but I didn't here what he said." Terry said groggily.   
  
" So what I heard was true." Stephanie said smugly. " I told you that we couldn't trust her Paul, even if she is your daughter."   
  
" Just shut up Stephanie." Paul said, Stephanie huffed and stomped out of the hospital room, leaving just Terry and Paul. " Something about this just doesn't make sense. Syd wouldn't do something like this."   
  
" Your right Paul. She wouldn't do this kind of thing. Listen, I have something I think you need to know." Terry said sighing, his face in pain from the breath.  
  
" What's that Terry?" Paul said.  
  
" Sydney and I have a relationship, to say the least."   
  
" Your friends, I knew that." Paul said, not quite understanding Terry's statement.  
  
" No, more than just friends Paul. I love your daughter very very much. In fact, my wife just called me this morning to tell me that she wants a divorce. It turns out that she found someone else too. My marriage was a mistake. I was young and stupid. I want to marry Sydney." Terry said. Paul sat there in shock.   
  
" Why didn't she tell me?" Paul asked.  
  
" We were afraid that you'd be very angry. She loves you alot Paul. You and me are the only thing she's got left. All her friends abandon her once you guys left New York to start ECW. Me, you, Rob and the rest of the guys are all she's got left. Plus I have a feeling the Princess has more to do with this than she's letting on."   
  
Paul sighed and looked at Terry.  
  
" You make my little girl very happy. I can tell by the way she looks at you. I just never stopped and put two and two together. I should have seen it. But how could I have been so stupid as to think that she would have actually turned against us? That's something only a McMahon would do." Paul said.   
  
" Stephanie has been after Sydney since the first night. You should have seen the way that they looked at eachother. Syd wanted to tear Steph's head off." Terry said.  
  
" I should probably go talk to Sydney, she's probably upset." Paul said.  
  
" Go, I'll be okay here. Tommy said something about coming by later. I should be out tomorrow. Go find out what's going on." Terry said.  
  
" Okay." Paul said, getting up out of the chair and heading towards the door. He turned around and looked at Terry. " Thank you for being there for my daughter when I wasn't."   
  
" No, thank you for giving her to me, and being so understanding." Terry said with a smile. Paul smiled back and went out the door, brushing by Stephanie on the way out, not saying a word to her.  
  
  
  



	8. Crossroad Broken Dreams

// = Lyrics ( This part is kind of like a songfic.)  
  
It was a long trip home, but Sydney was glad to be back. On the drive home she decided she needed to stop off and see someone. She pulled in the parking lot and parked the car, then walked up the hill to a spot she and her father knew all too well, her mother's grave. She sat down on the grass in front of the headstone.  
  
// To all that came before me  
To all that left their mark  
To all the tried and failed so  
To all that now are gone  
I see myself in your words  
I see you in my smile  
Your wisdom's like a lighthouse  
that guides me when I'm lost  
  
I find myself at these crossroads, broken dreams  
and I don't know what tomorrow might bring//  
  
" Hey mom." she said, brushing a leaf off of it. " How have you been? Good I hope. I'm sure you've probably seen everything that's been going on lately. It's a mess Mom. I don't know how to fix it. Stephanie has everyone turned against me. Even Daddy and I'm sure Terry by now, the two men that love me the most. Hell, Rob won't even look at me. I can't believe she did that. Wait, yes I can. I just can't believe that everyone believed her. That hurts more than anything else. Terry's getting a divorce, but he probably won't even look at me. We've wanted this for so long, and now we're not even together to enjoy it. God, listen to me. I sound like it's his birthday or something, not that he's getting a divorce. You and Daddy didn't bring me up to be like this, and I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me Mom. I just wish you were here. Maybe all this would be easier. I'd have you here to help me, and Dad. Dad's just kind of drifting anymore. I knew Stephanie was bad news Mom, but Daddy just said that I was being paranoid. He told me that everything would be okay and that we'd be back in Philly in no time flat. Well, at least I'm back. I don't know what happened." Sydney said, tears flowing down her face, tears that hadn't been spilt for a long five years, since her mother's death.   
  
// I'm like a ball of clay  
that you molded with your hands  
Raised me without shadows  
and baptized me in light  
To those that came before me  
I know I'll see you soon  
And like a distant star in the night  
I'm reaching out for you....  
  
I find myself at these crossroads, broken dreams  
and I don't know what tomorrow might bring//  
  
She sat there for a long time, just crying and watching the leaves fall and fly around her.   
  
" Well Mom, it's getting late, I better get home. Not that it really matters whether I'm there or in a gutter anymore. But I better go. I love you Mom, and Dad does too." Sydney said planting a single kiss on the cold tombstone. She walked down the hill to her car and got in, driving away.  
  
  
  
Paul walked over to the spot that Sydney had been sitting just a few moments ago and knelt down. He had caught the first flight that left from the airport after he got the letter that Sydney had came home. Somehow he managed to just miss her.  
  
" She's going through hell right now Claudia. I realize I was wrong in believing Stephanie over my own flesh and blood. Syd means the world to me, and I didn't know she was hurting this bad. I guess us Dad's are just blind to that kind of thing when it comes to our little girls. Terry told me everything. He's a good guy. He'd never hurt our baby. From the way he said it, he wanted to get a divorce the minuet he met Sydney. He said the whole marriage was a mistake. It's over now though, and they can be together. Terry said he was going to talk to her tomorrow after he got out of the hospital, if she'll let him. But you know how hard headed she is. Just like you and I were. She's a good girl Claudia, just like you. She's got my flare for the sports-entertainment, but she's definitely your daughter." Paul said smiling. He tugged on the hat he was wearing and pulled it down further on his balding head. " I'm gonna go and try to talk to her. I just hope she forgives me." he said, standing, brushing himself off and laying a single red rose on the tombstone. " I still love you Claudia. I always will." he said as he turned and walked away.  
  
  
~ Hey!! I hope you like this chapter, I know it's kinda sad, but I thought it was appropriate. The song in quotes is Dexter Freebish's "Tomorrow". It's a really awesome song, and a good CD, so if you see it on sale or something and it peeks your interest, it's a good buy just for this song, but that's just my opinion. But anyway...onward and upward as they say. ttfn R.G.~  
  
  
  



	9. Getting Help

Paul opened the door of the two story brick house that he and Sydney shared and took a deep breath. It felt good to be home, even if it was for a short while. He saw a light coming from the front living room and walked in to see Sydney asleep on the couch, tears staining her face, watching old home movies. Paul pulled a blanket onto her and kissed her cheek.  
  
" God, so that's what I looked like with hair." he said chuckling as he sat down in a recliner and watched the TV. " The day we brought you home from the hospital. I remember that day like yesterday." he said quietly, looking at Sydney. " It's hard to believe that was 25 years ago."   
  
The phone wrung and Sydney sat straight up. Paul reached over and picked up the phone and Sydney looked at him.  
  
" Hello."   
  
" Paul, where the hell are you?" Stephanie asked from over the phone.  
  
" I'm at home, straightening things out." Paul said angrily. Sydney looked down at the blanket around her.  
  
" Good. Tell Sydney that she isn't welcome here."   
  
" We'll talk about this when I get back." Paul said, hanging up the phone as Sydney looked over at him.   
  
" Dad..I..I didn't do it. I would never hurt Terry like that." she said. Paul looked back at her and went to sit beside her on the couch.  
  
" I know sweetie. Terry told me everything. It's okay, I understand. I wish you guys would have just told me instead of sneaking around, but it's okay now." Paul said, hugging her.  
  
" But what about Stephanie?" she asked, her head on Paul's shoulder.  
  
" I know she's behind it, but I'm not sure how."   
  
" I know people who will help us." Sydney said getting up and going to the computer desk on the other side of the room. She pulled out an address book and looked up the two people that would help her out.  
  
" Hello?" the voice on the other end said.  
  
" Adam?"   
  
" Syd? Hey, long time eh?"   
  
" Adam, I need you and Jay's help, but we gotta keep it on the down low if you know what I mean."   
  
" Is it about Jericho beating up Terry?"  
  
" Yeah, can you help?"   
  
" More than you probably think..hold on a sec, let me go get Jay."   
  
Paul looked at her confused.  
  
" Copeland and Reso detective agency at our service." Sydney said smiling. Paul nodded his approval and she heard two voices on the phone.  
  
" Hey Syd." she heard Jay say.  
  
" Hey Jay. We need to nail the Princess. I know this is a little unorthodox, seeing as how Terry and I are ECW and you guys are WWF, but..."   
  
" We don't see that shit, you guys are our friends and we want to help you. We heard about all that's been going on between you and her." Adam said.  
  
" We went to visit Terry." Jay said.  
  
" Then you know the situation, good." Sydney said sitting down in the office chair.  
  
" Plus, we saw Stephanie talking to a one Mr. Chris Jericho, just before Terry was attacked. We didn't get there in enough time to do anything, though."  
  
" No way." Sydney said.  
  
" Yes way, and we heard everything. She wants you out of ECW. She's pulling that whole dominate female thing again. God I hate that." Jay said.  
  
" Me too man, you could kick her ass Sydney." Adam said.  
  
" That's what I may have to do." she said, smiling. " Right now, I think that's the only way to do it. Thank you guys. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."   
  
" Just let us be in the wedding, that's all we ask." Jay said. She chuckled.  
  
" Sure thing guys. I'll be in touch later."   
  
" We'll be here."   
  
" Thanks guys."   
  
" No prob Syd. Later." the both said.  
  
" Later." she said, hanging up the phone smiling.  
  
" So?" Paul asked.  
  
" Well, it seems that Stephanie has something going on with Mr. Jericho." Sydney said, turning to face Paul.   
  
" Wow, they found that out already."   
  
" They saw it before it happened. They couldn't prevent the attack on Terry, but they saw and heard everything. Looks like Steph didn't cover her tracks well enough."   
  
" How'd they see it?"  
  
" I donno, but Adam and Jay have the tendency to be place they shouldn't be at the right time. This being a perfect example." she said.  
  
" I think this calls for a confrontation on RAW, don't you?"  
  
" I think it does Dad, I think it does."   
  
  
  



	10. Plans

~Early Monday night~   
  
" You nervous yet?" Paul asked, watching Sydney pace back and forth in their private dressing room.  
  
" As hell." she said, still pacing. A knock was heard on the door and Sydney jumped.   
  
" Calm down, go stand in the corner and I'll get the door." Paul said, walking towards the door. Sydney went into the corner and Paul opened the door. " Hey, come on in."   
  
Sydney looked towards the door as Terry walked through. She walked over to him and gave him a long kiss as Paul closed the door behind Rob.  
  
  
" How are you? I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." Sydney said, putting her head on Terry's shoulder, being careful not to hurt him.  
  
" It's okay. Your dad told me everything that Steph was saying. I don't blame you for leaving." he said softly, holding her tight.  
  
" Syd.. I need to apologize for what I did. I should have known that wasn't your doing. You hate Chris Jericho more than Stephanie ever would." Rob said.   
  
" That's okay Rob. I'm sure she can be very convincing." Sydney said, still in Terry's arms.  
  
" You nervous yet?" Terry asked as they let go of eachother.  
  
" Not now." she said smiling at him. He smiled back and another knock was heard on the door.  
  
" Shit, I'll see who it is. Syd, you go in the, um, the bathroom." Paul said. Sydney and Terry smiled at eachother and she went to the bathroom.   
  
Paul opened the door to see Stephanie and Shane standing outside.   
  
" Hey Paul. How is everything going today?" Shane asked.  
  
" Good Shane, pretty good." Paul said, letting them come in the door. Terry and Rob had moved to the couch and were sitting on opposite ends. Steph came over to Terry and sat down beside him.  
  
" How are you today?" she asked, sitting as close to him as possible.  
  
" I'm okay. My ribs are a little sore." he said, trying to back away from Steph without too much pain.  
  
" You poor thing. You look like your in so much pain. Maybe you should let me take care of you for a little while." Stephanie said in a low persuasive voice. Sydney heard this in the bathroom and she almost stormed out and kicked Stephanie's ass right then.  
  
" Thanks but no thanks Steph."   
  
" It's okay Terry, Sydney won't hurt you again." Steph said, whispering in his ear. Terry stood up and looked at Paul.  
  
" I need some air, I'll be back." he said loudly enough for Sydney to hear him.  
  
" I'll come with you." Rob said, walking right by Stephanie and out the door with Terry.  
  
" What's up with them?" Shane asked as they walked out the door.  
  
" I don't know." Steph said, acting puzzled, still sitting on the couch.  
  
" Well anyway, we've got a show to plan." Paul said, wanting Sydney to hear everything.   
  
  



	11. Challenges

The WCW theme wrung through the arena as Stephanie and Shane led the WCW and ECW out to the ring.   
  
" Where's Paul?" Steph asked Shane as they got into the ring.  
  
" You mean he's not out here?" Shane said looking around, through the ECW and WCW wrestlers.  
  
" Rhyno isn't out here either." Stephanie said as the lights came up. Shane shrugged and took the microphone that was handed to him.   
  
" Hello Columbus, Ohio. We've decided to come out here tonight because there are some things that we need to get off our chests so to speak." Shane said, he handed the mic. off to Stephanie. (A/N: I had to put it in a city I was familiar with...hehe.)  
  
" And I have something to get off mine as well. Sydney Heyman, where ever you are. I issue a challenge." Stephanie said.  
  
All of a sudden the lights went out and Steph's mic was cut.  
  
//Well look at you,  
Your all puffed up  
In a big red truck  
But your out of luck this time  
oh well that's tough  
Cause I'm on fire too hot to touch  
With a chat room full of lovers  
I'm in line  
Watch that right up  
Spit shine my soul  
I'm gonna grab and laugh, get outta control  
  
I love myself today  
Not like yesterday  
I'm cool, I'm calm, I'm gonna be ok, uh huh  
I love myself today  
Not like yesterday  
Take another look at me now  
Cause it's your last look  
Your last look forever//  
  
The stage back lit and you saw three figures standing on stage. The lights came up to reveal Sydney, with Rhyno, and Paul standing on each side of her. Stephanie's mouth dropped open. The music cut and Sydney lifted the microphone to her mouth.  
  
" I'm right here Stephanie." She asked, as the crowd began to go wild. Stephanie swallowed hard and looked at Shane.  
  
" Go on." Shane said.  
  
" I challenge you to a match in this very ring tonight on Raw." Stephanie said, trying to not act scared.  
  
" Wonderful. But you may just want to wait before you start running your big mouth any more. Run the tape." Sydney said, looking right at Stephanie.  
  
On the Titan Tron you see Stephanie talking to Chris Jericho. She hands him an envelope and kisses him on the cheek as the footage ends. Stephanie looks around to see all the ECW wrestlers scowling at her. Rob walks over to the ropes and gets out of the ring, followed by all the other ECW wrestlers. They all walk up the ramp and stand behind Paul, Sydney and Rhyno.  
  
" That's why I told you to never, ever fuck with a Heyman, Stephanie." Sydney said. " Now, about that challenge. I accept, under ECW rules."   
  
" Well then I want WCW surrounding the ring." she said looking at Shane as he nodded his approval.  
  
" Fine with me, but if I win, you leave. If you win, I leave." Sydney said. The crowd cheered more.  
  
" Good, once again I'll prove that I'm the dominate female in the Alliance." Stephanie said. Sydney shook her head and laughed.  
  
" We'll see about that one Steph." Sydney said, as the ECW theme wrung through the arena as they left the stage.   
  
  
Author's notes: Only one more chapter..I think.. :P The lyrics are from a Bif Naked song called " I love myself today" it's an awesome song. I was going to bring back some of the other old ECW people, but then I changed my mind. So sue me....no, wait don't..I just got my cable turned off today..I HAVE NO MONEY!! I CAN'T EVEN WATCH RAW!!! Okay, but anyway. Tell me whatcha think. If it sucks, tell me, I can handle it...but give me your address so I can come and kick your ass. (Just kidding..hehe) Thanks to Nik for pulling me out of my slump that I was in earlier in the week. I still miss talking to you!! It seems like it's been freaking ages man!! Well, one more chapter.....who's going to win the big match??????? tune in next time for the chilling finale...same Extreme time, same Extreme channel..(okay, one too many episodes of the old Batman for me).... TTFN ~R.G.~  
  
  



	12. The end.........or is it????????

Sydney's music pounded through the arena as Paul and Sydney made their way down the ramp. Sydney entering the ring and Paul going over to join Michael Coleslaw (I mean Cole....oops..sorry..haha :) and Jim Ross.  
  
" Hello Paul." J.R. said as Paul adjusted his headset.  
  
" Hello J.R., Michael."  
  
" Paul, it looks like your daughter has got the cards stacked against her in this match. Why did she accept?" Michael asked.  
  
" My daughter is a very smart girl. She knows what she's doing, otherwise she would have never accepted the match." Paul said as they watched WCW surrounded the ring.   
  
" Yes, but this is, 20 on one?" J.R. said.  
  
" Yes, but it is ECW rules. Something that the Princess knows very little about. My daughter was raised on ECW rules. She lives, eats and breaths Extreme just as much as I do." he said. Suddenly the ECW theme was played and all of ECW came out and took seats or stood on the stage. " See, we protect our own."   
  
The match stared off with a shoving match that sent Stephanie to the mat. Sydney kicked her a few times.  
  
" How do you like this Princess? Hu? Never. Ever. Fuck. With. Me. Again." Sydney said, kicking her after every word to drive the point home.  
  
" Your daughter is kicking the living hell out of Stephanie, Paul." J.R. said.  
  
" Good. The Princess needs to learn a lesson. You don't mess with my daughter and ECW." Paul said. Suddenly Chuck Palumbo got up onto the apron with a steel chair. Sydney drop-kicked the chair right into his face and knocked him down to the floor. The ECW guys cheered and yelled for Sydney, as did most of the crowd.  
  
Steph pulled herself to her feet and stood in the corner as Sydney stared her down.  
  
" Listen Sydney. We don't have to do this. You can have control of ECW. I never ment for this to happen." Stephanie said, begging Sydney.   
  
" No Steph. I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for Terry. You're the reason he's hurt. And my Dad. He trusted you, and look at what you did. I'm doing this for them. You tried to steal our company and this is what you get for it. And it looks like your partner will pay too." She said, Stephanie turned her attention to the stage as Chris Jericho was dragged out from behind the curtain by Raven and Lance Storm. " Or mabye he'll just watch what I'm going to do to you." Sydney said as she began walking towards Stephanie when Shane came up from behind her with a steel chair. She turned around and saw Shane.  
  
" Hit her Shane." Stephanie yelled from behind Sydney.  
  
" Yeah Shane, hit her." Sydney said, stepping out of Shane's way as he lowered the chair onto Stephanie's head, knocking her out cold.  
  
" Shane just hit his own sister with a steel chair. Oh My God!" J.R. said.  
  
Paul got up as Sydney got the three count and kicked Stephanie's body to the floor beside the ring. Shane and Paul raised Sydney's hand as the ECW wrestlers and WCW wrestlers entered the ring. Sydney grabbed the mic from Lillian Garcia (again) and looked down at an unconscious Stephanie on the floor.  
  
" You were weak Stephanie. You also were greedy, you wanted this whole company for yourself. The Alliance is no place for weak and greedy people. You had to be taken out Princess." Sydney said as the EMT's came to help Stephanie. " We've won this battle, and we WILL win the war against the WWF! This is just an example of what we can do. And if you cross us, you will become..How does that go Tazz? Oh yeah, just another victim." Sydney said, smiling as Steph was taken away on a stretcher, not to be heard from for a long time.  
  
  
The end  
  
Author's note: Okay, I had a lot of problems ending it like this, so if you guys have any suggestions then e-mail me, or just put them in the reviews or whatnot...I don't know about any sequels or not. I know I left some things unsaid..I think...but some things are better that way....??? I know I probbly could continue it if I wanted to but.. I donno. Right now I'm just happy I got this one done. but you never know. Please Read and Review. Flame me if neccesary..it's okay..I understand. TTFN ~R.G.~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
